pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Bitch (film)
| starring = Joan Collins Michael Coby Kenneth Haigh | music = Biddu | cinematography = Dennis Lewiston | editing = Eddy Joseph | distributor = Thorn EMI, Hoyts Distribution (Australia) | released = 1979 | runtime = 89 min | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Bitch is a British film released in 1979.Simon Sheridan Keeping the British End Up: Four Decades of Saucy Cinema, Reynolds & Hearn Books (third edition, 2007) It is a sequel to The Stud (1978), and both films were based on novels by British author Jackie Collins. Like its predecessor, the film starred her sister, Joan Collins, as Fontaine Khaled. Plot Fontaine Khaled (Collins) is the owner of a trendy London disco who is now facing financial problems. At the same time, she also has to deal with the various men in her life, as well as the Mafia. Reception Although both The Stud and The Bitch were generally panned by critics, they were nevertheless both commercial successes and helped to revive Joan Collins' career. In 1981, her performance in The Stud/The Bitch attracted the attention of Aaron Spelling and Esther and Richard Shapiro when they were looking for an actress to play the part of Alexis Carrington in their TV series ''Dynasty''. The film was banned from local cinema screens by Tameside Council, near Manchester, at the time of its release.The 1970s Manchester Evening News, 7 May 2005. Retrieved 11 June 2016. Cast *Joan Collins - Fontaine Khaled *Michael Coby - Nico Cantafora *Kenneth Haigh - Arnold Rinstead *Ian Hendry - Thrush Feather *Pamela Salem - Lynn *Sue Lloyd - Vanessa Grant *Mark Burns - Leonard Grant *John Ratzenberger - Hal Leonard *Carolyn Seymour - Polly Logan *Doug Fisher - Sammy *Peter Wight - Ricky *George Sweeney - Sandy Roots *Chris Jagger - Tony Langham *Sharon Fussey - Sammy's Girl *Maurice Thorogood - Paul *Bill Mitchell - Bernie *Alibe Parsons - Bernice *Mela White - Mrs. Walters *Maurice O'Connell - John-Jo *Anthony Heaton - Luke *Timothy Carlton - Jamie *Jill Melford - Sharon *Peter Burton - Hotel Night Manager *Annie Lambert - Hotel Desk Clerk *Steve Plytas - Louis Almond *Graham Simpson - Mario *Grant Santino - Disco Dancer *Cherry Gillespie - Disco Girl *William Van Der Pye - Disc Jockey *Tai Ling - Mai Ling *Kari Ann - Marinka *Bill Nighy - Flower Delivery Boy (Uncredited) Music The film features a disco soundtrack, the theme song to the film performed by The Olympic Runners became a UK Top 40 hit single in August 1979. Tracks included: * The Olympic Runners – "The Bitch" * The Drifters – "Pour Your Little Heart Out" * The Stylistics & Linda Lewis – "I Feel Lucky Tonight" * The Hunters – "Dancing on the Edge of a Heartache" * The Stylistics – "Just Like We Never Said Goodbye" * Herbie Hancock – "I Thought It Was You" * The Players Association – "Turn the Music Up" * Gonzalez – "Haven't Stopped Dancing Yet" * Blondie – "Denis" * Deborah Washington – "Standing in the Shadows of Love" * The Gibson Brothers – "Cuba" * The Three Degrees – "Giving Up, Giving In" * The Real Thing – "Can You Feel the Force" * Len Boone – "There's No Me Without You" * Quantum Jump – "The Lone Ranger" * Inner Circle – "Everything Is Great" * The Dooleys – "Love of My Life" * George Chandler – "Music, You Are" * Leo Sayer – "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" References External links * * Category:1979 films Category:1970s drama films Category:British drama films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:British erotic films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films directed by Gerry O'Hara